A Fairly Good-bye
by DannyEmory
Summary: A One-shot fanfic heart-wrenching tribute of the Fairly Odd Parents. Timmy's in college now and his life has changed. With that, he has to say good-bye to his Fairies. And to do that, he made one final wish...


I just read that a year and a half ago was the final episode/final season of The Fairly Odd Parents. And this is after Butch Hartmann left Nickelodeon too. I was pretty sad when he decided to stop the series and left the studio forever... which is a doggone shame anyway because I grew up on Fairly Odd Parents as a kid/teen.

To celebrate almost 2 years of the Fairly Odd Parents series, here is my one-shot fanfic about the conclusion of the Fairly Odd Parents. Enjoy!)

A Fairly Good-bye

By Danny Emory

7/3/19

Timmy Turner's in college now. And his life was changed. He no longer has to deal with a crazy teacher Mr. Crocker, Francis stopped bullying him and became his new friend, his parents stopped neglecting him, he no longer has an evil babysitter, and for the first time ever, Trixie Tang decides to accept Timmy's relationship with him. Timmy's life has gotten better... Well, except one thing. Now that he's all grown-up, he doesn't Fairies anymore. Timmy was afraid of this because as a child, he grew up with Cosmo and Wanda... and Poof. But now that Timmy's in college now, he has no choice, but to say good-bye to his Fairies. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were afraid of this.

" I'm sorry, Timmy. But now that you're all grown-up and your life has changed, you don't need us anymore." Wanda understands why Timmy is sad.

" **sniff** I'm gonna miss you, Timmy!" Cosmo cried.

" You were always my brother, Timmy! It's sad that we have to say good-bye." Poof said, feeling sad. Timmy wanted to stop them from leaving, but decides that it's probably best for them to leave.

" I'm sad that you guys are leaving too. You were always a help of my miserable life! I know it's sad that it's time for you guys to find another kid... But you know, after having you guys around, my life has gotten better this time! We don't have to deal with Crocker anymore, Francis stopped being my bully and became my friend, my parents stopped neglecting me, I finally got some personal space with Tootie, I don't have to deal with Vicky anymore, and finally, Trixie Tang finally started dating me! So for that, I want to make one last wish before you guys leave." Timmy smiled. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof thought that that wasn't a bad idea.

" Well, Timmy, what's your final wish?" Wanda asked. Timmy thought of one wish.

" I wish that every child around the world would have fairy godparents!" Timmy wished for that. But Jorgen Von Strangle arrived.

" Hold on, Timmy Turner! You can't make that wish... Not without me, of course!" Jorgen second that. So Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Jorgen granted Timmy's final wish. And for that all the kids from around the globe now has fairy godparents. Timmy's final wish came true.

" Okay, that was my final wish. **Sniff** It's hard to see you guys leave, but it's probably for the best. Good-bye, Cosmo. Good-bye, Wanda. And most of all... Good-bye, Poof! I'll miss you guys!" Timmy cried happily.

" We'll miss you too, Timmy!" Cosmo, Wanda and Poof cried. They hugged and finally... Timmy's Fairy God Parents and Fairy God Brother left. Now that Timmy no longer has fairies anymore. Unfortunately, Timmy's memories need to be erased. For that, Jorgen erased Timmy's memories... and cried because at first, he hated Timmy, but now, he grows more fond to him.

" I'm gonna miss you, Timmy Turner! You were always a great God child! **Sniff **Good-bye, Timmy Turner! May your future be happy!" Jorgen cried and left. Timmy doesn't remember a thing, but decides let it slide. Years later, Timmy and Trixie are married and they have kids... who are dealing with an evil babysitter. Timmy and Trixie's kids are having a miserable life when suddenly...

" HELLO!" Cosmo and Wanda arrived.

" I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo introduced himself.

" And I'm Wanda!" Wanda introduced herself.

" And we're... Your Fairy God Parents!" They introduced themselves as their new Fairy God Parents.

THE END

(So was that a sad conclusion or what? Yeah, it sucks that Timmy Turner has to say good-bye to his fairies, but you gotta grow up somehow.

Anyways, Good-bye, Fairly Odd Parents. We'll miss you... Thanks for reading.)


End file.
